Christmas in The Mighty Hut
by Randi the awesome
Summary: A Secret Santa fanfic for ImaTVJunkie. A Booth, Brennan, Christine, and Max Christmas story. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.


**Hello! This is a secret Santa fanfic for ImaTVJunkie. I hope you guys enjoy. Merry Christmas!**

**Prompt: **

**Characters I wish for: Booth, Brennan, Christine**

**Please include: Setting up Christmas tree, Max, a puppy**

**Please exclude: Jared, Booth mother, **

**Maximum rating: any**

.

.

.

Booth, Brennan and Christine walked around the parking lot full of Christmas trees. Well Booth and Brennan walked. Christine was running around, yelling

"Mommy, I want this one!" At every tree.

At almost 4 years old, Christine was growing up too fast for her parents. Her blonde hair was down to her shoulders in perfect curls just like her mothers. Other than that, she had her father's smile and eyes, but her mothers nose. In short, she was adorable. Especially in her little blue jeans, pink shirt, and pink boots that Angela bought her.

When they finally picked one, (Daddy! I want this one! It's absolutely perfect!

I promise I won't change my mind this time!) they called the guy over.

"You want this one? Ok, let me just put your information on this and we'll go wrap it up." He walked over to the cash register. "Would you like to have a delivery and set up? It's only $29."

"We don't need it. Thank you." Booth paid and they quickly left.

.

.

.

"A little help Bones! This tree is heavy!" Booth exclaimed, trying to drag a seven and a half foot tall, 3 and a half foot wide Christmas tree through the front door. "Why do you guys always pick the biggest, heaviest trees?"

"I don't pick it, so don't blame me. Christine chooses the tree. I just tell her the limitations." Brennan responds going to Booth's aid. "And besides, if we don't get a big tree, we won't be able to fit all the presents under. Christine always gets lots of presents."

"That's true." Booth says once they set down the tree in the middle of their living room. "Speaking of Christine, where's she go?"

"Coming Daddy!" Christine yelled, running to the living room. "I was just taking off my coat. I can help you if you want Daddy! I'm very strong!"

"Yes, I know that, Princess, but I think I can handle this." Booth told his daughter. He heaved and pushed and finally got the tree in the tree stand in the corner of the room. "There. It's perfect."

"Daddy, it's crooked. It has to be straight!" Christine told her father.

"She's right, Booth the tree should be straight. Right now it's leaning to the left." Brennan stated. "Just take a step back and you'll see."

"Okay, okay. So you want me to move it a bit to the right?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Not too much, or it will lean right." Brennan replied. Booth moved the tree slowly. "There. No a little more. Oh no go back. Just a bit to the left.

Yes there." Booth finally tightened the stand and the tree was in place.

"Perfect! Now can we start decorating Mommy? Please!" Christine begged.

"Yes, now we may begin decorating. I recommend we begin with lights." Brennan answers her daughter.

Booth gets a string of lights and hands one end of it to Christine. "Now you plug that in. I'm gonna spin it around the tree." After Christine had plugged in the lights, Booth began twirling the lights around the tree, starting at the bottom. Once he got to the top, he began adjusting it. "What do you think, Princess? Are they alright?"

"Yea. It's perfect! Now can we put the ornaments on? Please Mommy?" She begged again, giving her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can. Here, let me lift you up, so you can put on the very first ornament on." Brennan responded. Christine ran to her mother's arms. Once lifted to the middle of the tree, she placed ornament on a branch, and was happily lowered to the ground again.

The ornament was a small white spoon with pink ribbon that said "Baby's First Christmas" and under it said "2012". It was a gift from Max, who also gave them an almost identical one that was once Brennan's.

"Now can we put the rest of them?!" Christine asked excitedly.

"Yes, now we can put the rest." Booth answered.

Between the three of them they decorated the entire tree with quite a blend of different types of ornaments. They had some typical balls, some Booth had from different trips, and some Christine had made in day care and preschool.

After it was all done, the tree looked amazing. With all the ornaments and lights it was almost angelic. More angelic, though, was the image anyone looking through the window would have seen. Christine, Booth and Brennan were all together looking at the tree in a sort if awe.

Booth had his arm around Brennan, who was carrying Christine. He looked at them, and looked at the tree. The sight was so... Domestic. It was what he had always wanted.

"Who wants some hot chocolate?" Brennan asked, looking at Christine.

"Me Mommy! Me!" She instantly says. And the three of them went to the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

.

.

.

The night of Christmas Eve came, and Christine was determined to stay up to see

Santa. At 11 o' clock, her parents tucked her into bed.

"I'm gonna see Santa this year! Or at least hear him!" She told her parents.

Brennan was trying not to tell her that Santa wasn't real, while Booth just answered, "Of course you will Princess."

By 12, Christine was fast asleep.

She woke up at 6, realizing that she had missed it, but that the presents were there now. She ran to her parent's room and jumped on the bed.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy! Can we go open presents now?"

"Christine, calm down. Well go down stairs in a minute. Put on your special

Christmas socks and slippers." Booth said groggily.

"Ok." She ran back to put her slippers on, while Booth and Brennan slowly got up and put on there Christmas socks. The three had bought matching pairs for Christine's first Christmas. Some how, they still fit her.

They walked down stairs only to find Christine waiting semi-patiently on the couch. "Can I open my stocking now please?" She pleaded.

"Go for it Princess."

Christine quickly grabbed her stocking off the mantle and poured out all of its contents. It had everything from pencils to candy. She looked at everything, wide-eyed.

"Santa got me everything! Can I open my presents now?!'" She asked her parents, who were now curled up on the couch with coffee in their hands.

"Go for it Princess." Booth told her.

She ran to the tree and grabbed the first present she saw. She read "To: Christine. From: Santa" on the label, since she had just learned to read. Ripping off the paper, she broke into a huge smile when she saw her present. A La La Loopsy doll, just like she had wanted! She opened 2 more also from Santa There was a tea set, and a chest full of princess costumes. She then moved on to the presents from her parents. A dollhouse, some pretty dresses, and a tricycle. She was so happy and excited.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy! I love my presents! Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed. "Now it's your turn to open your presents!" She shoved a present to her Dad.

"Oh thanks Princess! Is this from you and Mommy?" He asked her.

"Yea! We hope you like it."

He unwrapped the present, grinning when he saw new barbecue tools. "Thanks Princess! And thank you Bones."

"You're welcome Booth. I believe it is my turn." Brennan replied. She got a present labeled "To: Mommy From: Christine and Daddy." She slowly unwrapped the velvet box and opened it. It was a silver necklace with a round pendent that said "Christine" on one side and "4-2-12" (which was Christine's birth date) on it. "Oh Booth! It's beautiful. Simple and elegant. I love it. Thank you." She gave her husband a kiss.

"You're welcome Bones. It's nothing really." He replies.

"Is this one of those times when you say its nothing, but you're actually really glad I liked it?" She was still the same clueless Brennan.

Booth was gonna respond when the Max walked in through the back door. "Oh you're awake. I thought you'd be asleep, or making breakfast."

"Really Dad? Can't you ring the doorbell? Why do you have to break in?" Brennan asked him.

"I didn't wanna wake you if you were asleep! Just trying to be a good person. Well Merry Christmas everyone!"

Christine, who had been studying her new toys this entire time, looked up and saw her grandfather. "Grampa! Merry Christmas!" She said running to hug him.

"Hey Crissy! Merry Christmas! I brought presents!" He handed his granddaughter a big wrapped box. "The other one is in my car."

Christine quickly ripped it open. It was a kiddy make up kit. "Yay! Thank you! Can I go get the other one?"

"Maybe I should get it. It's hard to carry." He told her, going to get the gift, and leaving Booth and Brennan to wonder what Max could have gotten Christine.

They patiently waited for a few minutes. Then Max walked in carrying a tiny golden retriever, no bigger then a watermelon, with a red bow on its head.

"PUPPY!" Christine exclaimed. "Grampa Max bought me a puppy!" She ran over to him.

Max set the puppy down. "Do you like her?" The dog was running around Christine in circles, inspecting her new owner. She started licking her hand, making Christine giggle happily.

"I love her! What's her name?" Christine asked, scratching the dogs head.

"Her name's Lucy, but you can change it if you want." Max told her.

"No, I like Lucy."

Booth and Brennan were still slightly in shock. "Dad, you bought her a dog and you didn't consult with Booth and me first?" Brennan asked her father, a little confused.

"Yea, well, sorry honey, but I wanted it to be a surprise of everybody." Max said sincerely. "But, I know you have taken a liking to dogs."

Booth looked at Brennan. "He's right. You did really like Ripley. Maybe having a dog isn't such a bad idea."

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea, I just think he should have told us, or asked us first. I love dogs, and it is very beneficial to a child to grow up with a dog." Brennan walked over to Christine and her new dog, who were now laying down and cuddling. "I am very happy to welcome Lucy to the family."

"So we get to keep her?" Christine perked up, with made Lucy look up as well.

"Yes, we can keep Lucy." Booth said.

"Yay!" Christine got up and chased Lucy around the house. The two were already good friends.

The rest of the day was spent in happiness and commotion, with a new puppy. The Brennan-Booth family had a very merry Christmas.

.

.

.

**And I hope you have a very Merry Christmas too! And while you're at it, read my other one shots, and my two stories, **_**Reactions**_** and **_**Too Soon**_**.** **I'll update **_**Too Soon**_** soon so don't worry. If you don't celebrate Christmas well then have a Happy New Year!**

**And to Jules, sorry I took so long! But here it is, I love your stories, and I hope this filled your expectations!**


End file.
